


Make You Feel My Love

by shadows_unnoticed



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clouis, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tagging, Romance, Singing, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like there is a lot of fluff, their second date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_unnoticed/pseuds/shadows_unnoticed
Summary: During their second date, Louis lets Clementine know how much he loves her.





	Make You Feel My Love

The night sky had finally settled into a blanket of darkness, the last traces of the gold and purple shades of the sunset finally disappearing. The moon finally became full, its glory lighting up the sky along with the stars and cosmos. To say the night was beautiful would be a complete understatement.  

Clementine let out a steady breath as she turned her attention from the window to the blazing fire burning in the fireplace. It had been a rough couple of weeks for her. During a run, by some miracle that she couldn’t explain, AJ had managed to find a prosthetic leg in an old, run down shack. The best part was that it just so happened to be the perfect size for her. Talk about luck. The first time she tried walking with it was a complete disaster and she still had the bruises to prove it. The second attempt wasn’t any easier either. Learning how to walk again was not the easiest experience in the world but Clementine being Clementine never backed down, especially considering the fact that she grew tired of getting around with those damn crutches. Eventually days turned into weeks, everyone at the school supporting her and helping her in any way they possibly could. Slowly but surely, she was finally able to walk and eventually run properly again. It was a very, _very_ long and stressful process, but it was all worth it in the end.

Long, strong arms slowly wrapped around Clementine’s waist suddenly and began to hold her tightly, breaking her from her train of thought. She then felt lips graze against her cheek, a soft kiss being planted there. She turned her head slightly to find Louis staring at her with that fond look in his eyes as he rested his chin on her left shoulder. She sighed in content as she leaned back against his broad chest, pulling a white blanket that was draped over their legs closer to her as her mind wandered off again.

* * *

_I never thought I’d ever go on a date…ever._

Clementine remembered those exact words she told Louis when he asked her out on their very first date. Who honestly would have the time during the apocalypse? It was all about survival now. Life and death. The last thing anyone would ever have to worry about was a date. Then again, it was Louis. He would always find a way to make light out of any situation. Even though it only lasted 2-3 minutes, she could honestly say it was the perfect first date she could ever ask for.

Louis had asked Clementine to meet him in the music room an hour after dinner, though he wouldn’t tell her why no matter how many times she asked. Of course, curiosity had taken over her, and who was she to refuse his offer? When she arrived there, she almost couldn’t believe her eyes at the sight that she saw. The fireplace was lit, which was quite interesting considering that the kids rarely used it. A couple of purple candles were lit around the room, complementing the room’s natural lighting from the moonlight and giving it an extra radiance. In front of the roaring fire was a small mattress covered in sheets and blankets, a few fluffy pillows, a bag of pretzels, and a couple of flower petals scattered across. The classical music from the party they had before they went to rescue the others played from the gramophone, but the sound of Clementine’s own heart beating rapidly in her chest was drowning out the sound. She slowly approached Louis, completely amazed and flabbergasted at everything that had captured her eye.

 _“Louis,"_ she whispered, words finally beginning to make their way to her. _“What is this? W-when did you…”_

And just like that the words were gone again. She couldn’t speak. What could she say? She was completely, utterly _speechless_. A deep chuckle escaped Louis’ throat before he wrapped his arms around her, clearly amused at Clementine’s reaction.

 _“You have absolutely no idea how hard it was to plan all this and keep it hidden from you,”_ he finally responded, swaying the both of them back and forth. _“I really hope you like it though. A late-night rendezvous is always the best kind of rendezvous, you know. Besides, I do believe that we are due for a second date.”_

* * *

The two had spent the entire night snacking on the pretzels, telling jokes, and sharing small stories about their pasts. And maybe, _just maybe_ , the two had time to squeeze in a short make out session under the sheets but that was between the two of them.

Clementine let out a silent laugh, the moments from earlier on making her gut tingle. So much for keeping up the rough and tough reputation. She reached inside the bag of pretzels, the bag already half empty and grabbed two pretzels, feeding one to herself and feeding the other to Louis.

“This is nice,” she finally said, breaking the silence between the two of them.

“It is,” he murmured, lifting his chin from her shoulder to properly look at her. “Thanks for being here… joining me on another date and all.”

“Thank you for doing all of this, she whispered, her cheeks suddenly burning from the blush that crept up on her. “For me.”

Louis gently removed one arm from her waist, his hand settling against her cheek as he rested his forehead against hers and whispered, “There’s no one else I’d rather be with.”

Clementine blinked up at him, her eyes staring right back at his brown ones. She planted a soft peck on his cheek before letting her head settle in the crook of his neck. They stayed this way for a few moments, neither of them saying a single word. They didn’t seem to mind though. The sound of silence in the room spoke a thousand words for them. For a moment, it felt like time had suddenly stopped and that it was just the two of them in their own little world. It was perfect.

“Hey, Clementine?” Louis murmured with a sigh. He barely used her full name, only on very rare occasions. There was something about the way he says it whenever he does though. The way it just rolls off his tongue so naturally was enough for her to completely turn into putty in his hands.

He suddenly found himself becoming nervous, chewing on his bottom lip as his mind began to scramble.

“What is it?” she finally responded, moving her head to look at him straight in the eyes.

“I know this is probably going to sound really stupid but…” he stops, giving himself a minute to breathe and slow down the beating of his heart before continuing, “Have you ever danced with anyone before? Like, slow danced?”

“No, I haven’t,” she responded, smiling at his words as she prepared for what he was going to say next. “Why?”

Louis smiled back at her, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips as he stood up from the mattress and reached out his hand towards her. “Do you…wanna? With me? Just the two of us?”

Clementine searched his face before her eyes darted towards his awaiting hand. “You really want to...?” she asked him, gently placing her hand in his.

Louis nodded his head as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before helping her up and pulling her closer towards him. “Dance with me,” he whispered to her, feeling a shiver run down his spine at his sudden burst of confidence.

“Okay,” she murmured as she bit her lip, her face burning red again.

Louis chuckled at her embarrassed state, his thumb brushing against her knuckles. “It’s alright. I’m nervous too. A little terrified if we’re being honest.”

“You are?” Clem asked surprisingly. “How come?”

Louis took a deep breath before he continued, staring directly into her eyes. “Because…this is my very first time dancing with someone too. And tonight, I’m getting the chance to share my first dance with someone I really care about. A lot.”

Well _, fuck_. Clementine’s heart began to beat extremely fast, so fast that there was a chance that she could pass out. She was already nervous about the fact that her and Louis were about to share their first dance together. But that statement just now made all of her insides do a bunch of somersaults. Damn him for always saying romantic shit like this. She really had to step up her A-game, but she’ll worry about that later. Right now, all she wanted to do was enjoy this moment. She placed her free hand over his heart to see if it was beating just as fast as her own. _It was_.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_ , Louis suddenly started to sing to Clementine’s surprise.

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

He hesitated for a second before his arms made their way around her, his trembling hands stroking the material of her shirt before they finally cradled her hips.

_To make you feel my love_

Clementine’s face broke into a small smile as her arms made their way around his neck, holding him close. The two began to sway together, Louis taking charge of the dance and being cautious not to step on her feet.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

He slowly lifted one hand from her waist, gently tucking a curl of her hair behind her ear before reaching her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. His lips curled into a smile when he felt her lean into his touch.

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

He instinctively pulled her closer as they continued to sway, his hand returning to her waist as he tightened his hold on her.  

_I know you haven’t made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

He promised her that. No matter what happened, he promised to always love her, cherish her, and worship her. He promised to _always_ do right by her.

_I’ve known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

And it’s true. Meeting Clementine was the best damn thing that has ever happened to him. The moment that they first met in the music room, Louis could tell there was something about her. She was pretty, beautiful in fact. All it took was one look and he was already under her spell. It wasn’t just her looks that captivated him though. He could just feel it inside of him that there was so much more to her. He knew in that moment that he wanted to get to know her. He had to know her because he knew deep down his heart that she was more than just an ordinary girl. She was special. Clementine was _special_.

_I’d go hungry, I’d go black and blue_

_I’d go crawling down the avenue_

Louis slowly began to lean forward, Clementine meeting him halfway so that their foreheads could touch. He gently rubbed his nose against hers, a soft giggle escaping her lips as he did.

_No, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do_

He would do anything for her. Anything.

_To make you feel my love_

Louis suddenly stopped his singing, his eyes staring straight into her bright, hazels ones as they continued their dance. God, she was so beautiful.

“What’s wrong?” Clementine asked quietly, noticing his moment of silence.

“Nothing,” he muttered in response, his cheeks suddenly becoming slightly hot. “I’m just the luckiest guy in whole world.”

She bit her lip, shyly looking away for a moment before returning her attention to him, her eyes becoming a bit glassy. Louis took the opportunity to grab one of her hands and twirl her around, a smile beaming across her face once he did.

 _I always wanted to do that,_ he thought to himself as he did it again. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and suddenly lifted her up, a quiet gasp escaping Clementine’s mouth as he spun her around, her small hands resting on his shoulders. Louis let out a small laugh, Clem joining him as she rested her forehead against his, her eyes now becoming even more glassier than before. She didn’t bother to fight back the tears that were lingering in her eyes. She didn’t care. She was in a moment of pure bliss.

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams comes true,_ Louis finally continued singing as he gently placed Clementine back on the ground. She melted into his embrace, her heart beating rapidly again as she looked up at him. She was happy. She really was.

_Nothing that I wouldn’t do_

Both of his hands left her waist and came up to cup both sides of her face as he began to lean forward.

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

He planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

_To make you feel my love_

He planted another one on her cheek.

He slowly leaned in closer into her space, his lips grazing hers with the slightest brush. _To make you feel my love_ , he finished the final line of the song above her lips, his voice barely above a whisper but she could still hear him. Without any hesitation, he finally pressed his lips against hers, both of their eyes slipping shut as it happened. Her hands made their way up to his hair, Clementine’s fingers grasping and clenching his locks as she followed his movements. She could feel Louis’ thumbs brush away the tears that had finally fallen from her eyes to her cheeks as they both pushed further into the kiss, their mouths moving together. Time stood still for the two of them again. It was like they were floating in midair with neither of them wanting to come down. They eventually pulled away, their eyes fluttering open to look at one another. Louis’ lips curled into a soft smile when he saw Clementine staring at him with so much care and tenderness. He could practically see the hearts forming in her eyes. She looked like an angel. Oh, who was he kidding? She was an angel.

“I love you Clem,” he whispered to her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

“I love you too,” she responded, moving her arms to wrap around his waist and bury herself into his chest, listening to the beating of his heart match hers. Louis held her tightly, resting his head on hers as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Clementine never thought she would be in love like this. Hell, she never thought she would fall in love _ever._ Throughout her entire life, all she had ever known was pain, grief, despair, loss, every bad emotion one could think of. But now? Everything that she thought she had lost in this cruel world was restored to her and it was all thanks to him. She felt calm, happy, safe, at peace, loved.

Louis had left her feeling _loved_.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Make You Feel My Love by Adele
> 
> I just had the image of Louis singing this to Clementine as they're dancing and I just knew it had to written.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


End file.
